Emprisonné dans une caverne
by MegaAtlantisFan
Summary: C'est juste un monocoup au sujet de John et de Rodney explorant une planète et un John étrangers obtenant emprisonnés dans une caverne. Il est assez court.


D'abord au loin, je voudrais dire cet isn' français ; t que ma première langue satisfont ainsi excusent toutes les erreurs j'ai faites ! C'est une manière pour que je pratique le français et d'écrit en même temps.

J'espère que j'ai jailli et ai satisfait de passer en revue.

* * *

**Emprisonné dans une caverne**

Il avait commencé comme mission simple. Une marine, un John et un Rodney regardaient par une planète assez vide. Il n'y avait aucune ruine, aucuns vie-signes, aucuns villages, juste beaucoup de rien.

"Y a il quelque chose ici colonel?" Rodney demandé, commençant à obtenir exaspéré.

"Probablement pas," était la réponse simple de John.

"Puis pourquoi sommes toujours nous ici ?"

"Puisque nous devons rechercher la planète Rodney,"

"Quand pouvons-nous partir ? Mes pieds ont blessé,"

"Fin, dirigeons en arrière,"

"Vraiment?"

"Sure, pourquoi pas? Il est comme vous a dit, là n'est rien ici,"

Rodney a souri d'un air affecté dans la satisfaction pendant qu'ils tournaient autour et se dirigeaient de nouveau à la porte. "Attendez une minute," il a dit, s'arrêtant en dehors d'une petite caverne, "j'a trouvé quelque chose,"

"Ce qui ?" John demandé, marchant de nouveau à Rodney.

"Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je prends une signature de puissance de cette caverne," Rodney répondu, indiquant la caverne près de lui.

"Vous sure? Il est petit assez fichu,"

"Assez sure,"

John a regardé dans la caverne dans la confusion et est entré dans elle lentement, "là n'est rien ici Rodney,"

"Mais je prends une signature de puissance!" Rodney répondu, regardant son comprimé dans la confusion.

"There's rien ici,"

"Il doit y avoir!"

Juste comme Rodney disait que, la planète a secoué et bascule la chute commencée de au-dessus de la caverne, plusieurs frappant Rodney et la marine.

"Colonel?" Rodney appelé par la COMM., "sont vous bien?"

"Je suis Rodney vivant," a répondu John, le "mais endolori et collé,"

"Fredricks," a dit Rodney, faisant face à la marine, "va à la porte et le cadran l'Atlantide, leur indiquent ce qui se sont produits,"

"Oui le docteur," a répondu la marine avant qu'il ait commencé à courir vers la porte.

"Et soyez rapide!" Rodney hurlé après lui.

Plusieurs minutes passées et par la suite une équipe de vingt environ les gens ont atteint Rodney, dizaines d'entre eux ont immédiatement commencé à travailler à enlever les roches tandis qu'uns marchaient plus d'à Rodney et commençaient à nettoyer ses blessures des roches.

"Comment allez vous Rodney?" Carson demandé, marchant à Rodney.

"Je suis très bien," a répondu Rodney, "mais le colonel coincé,"

"Ainsi j'ai entendu que… peut il parlent?"

"Il était il y a quelques minutes,"

"Entretien à lui encore,"

"Correct," avez dit Rodney avant de taper la radio dans son oreille, le "colonel, peut vous m'entendre?"

"Fort et clair," a répondu John, sa voix semblant plutôt essoufflée.

"Bon… comment allez vous?" Rodney demandé nerveusement.

"Pas aussi bon… Je ne peux pas me déplacer,"

"Vous serez dehors bientôt," a dit Rodney, son front se plissant dans le souci comme il a entendu la respiration travaillée de John, "vraiment bientôt," il s'est ajouté pendant qu'il se levait.

"L'air… devient assez… mince," dehors haleté John au-dessus de la COMM., "il devient… assez sacrément… chaud aussi,"

"Juste coup dessus un peu tandis qu'un plus long colonel," répondait Rodney nerveusement, "vous serez hors là dedans d'aucune heure,"

"Hâte Rodney… qu'elle obtient plus dur de respirer,"

"N'inquiétez pas John, juste un peu plus long,"

Rodney a jeté un coup d'oeil sur l'équipe travaillant à enlever les roches qui emprisonnaient John dans le petit, caverne comme l'endroit sans l'oxygène. Il a commencé à arpenter nerveusement et a à peine pris ses yeux outre du mur des roches. "Vous toujours là John?" Rodney demandé, se rappelant de continuer à parler à John, "John? John!?" Rodney a regardé autour et a attiré l'attention de Carson, ils étaient tous deux incroyablement inquiétés. "John?" Rodney demandé, essayant de contacter John encore, "svp me répondent! John?"

"Je doute qu'il puisse répondre," a dit Carson, mettant une main sur l'épaule de Rodney, "nous juste devons espérer qu'il pourra encore respirer,"

"Il ira bien," ai répondu Rodney, "je s'assurera de lui,"

"Nous l'avons!" hurlé un de le gens qui travaillaient au mur de roche, "il est," il a dit, se tourner en baisse vers Rodney et Carson juste comme le mur de roche s'effondrait.

"Oh remerciez un dieu," a dit Carson, montrant du doigt pour que son équipe entre dans la caverne.

"Est il bien?" Rodney appelé par le trou après quelques moments.

"Il respire," Carson arrière appelé, "mais nous devons l'obtenir de nouveau à l'Atlantide, maintenant!"

John là soulevé personnel médical sur une civière et les quelques marines qui étaient là se sont emparés de lui pendant que l'équipe marchait de nouveau à la porte. Dans quelques minutes ils étaient de retour en Atlantide. Carson et les autres ont précipité John avalent à l'infirmerie avec Rodney suivant de près derrière, ne prenant jamais ses yeux outre de son ami blessé.

oOo

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis que l'incident et le John récupéraient rapidement. Il a eu beaucoup de contusions et les coupes et lui avaient arrêté la respiration pendant un moment, mais heureusement il n'y avait aucun autre dommage.

"Hé," a dit Rodney pendant qu'il marchait dans l'infirmerie et vers le lit de John, "comment allez vous?"

"Meilleur," ai répondu John, "particulièrement maintenant que je peux respirer,"

"Désolé à ce sujet,"

"Au sujet de ce qui?"

"C'est mon défaut que vous avez obtenu emprisonné dedans là en premier lieu!"

"Aucun it's pas,"

"Oui, il est!"

"Vous avez fait la chute de roches?"

"Non,"

"Vous m'avez incité à aller intérieur cette cavern?"

"Non,"

"Vous avez su que les roches allaient tomber quand j'étais dans la cavern?"

"Non,"

"Puis its non votre défaut,"

"Vous sure?"

"Oui,"

"Puis… bons corrects… Je suis heureux vous suis encore vivant,"

"Suis ainsi je… hé, vous veux jouer aux échecs?"

"La bonne chance survivant contre moi," a indiqué Rodney avec un rire étouffé.

"Je pense que j'ai une chance assez bonne," a répondu John avec un sourire affecté.

"Nous verrons,"

"Oui nous,"

Avec cela, les deux garçons ont installé un échiquier dans l'infirmerie et ont eu un jeu gentil et long.


End file.
